Fabulizer
by SunnieBunnie56
Summary: Everyone is beautiful. What happens to the non beautiful people? They're killed of course! You know who really isn't beautiful in the government's eyes? YouTubers. They're considered terrorists for doing something they love. My mother was the wife a big government figure and she was killed. I thought I could bring down the government myself, but when I met them, I knew I was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is not the halloween one but I got this idea based off of Pewdiepie's video of him using photoshop. Also, I haven't been posting lately. School has been very stressful lately, sorry! **

_Imagine a world where everyone is beautiful. Would you think that world is great?_

No. Of course it wouldn't. Take it from me.

Who am I?

My name is Avalon Brooks. Call me Ava. The world I live in is 'beautiful.' The government makes sure that everything is.

What would happen if you're not beautiful enough for the government's liking? What if you don't follow their strict rules, and you displease them?

…

…

Well, you would be killed of course. My mother, who was the wonderful wife of a big government leader, was killed.

Her offence?

Singing. She wasn't big or anything, not like a celebrity. But she was a great singer on YouTube. She used to post covers of songs she used to hear on the radios when she was young. She had lots of fans, everyone loved her. The younger YouTubers respected her, too. She was big. But the government couldn't have it. She couldn't be as big as them. They took her away.

My dad? He didn't even care.

She didn't cry.

She knew what she did was wrong.

But is it really? Before she was taken away, and never seen again, she told me to do whatever made me happy, whether it was right or wrong, because once, long before, all rights were wrong and all wrongs were right. Everyone was free. Free from the heavy tyranny of the government.

What makes me happy?

Candy, video games, and YouTube.

Chapter 1: That Guy

It was a normal Friday. Dad had meetings, as usual, and me, being 17, had control of where I went and what I wanted to do. I knew, of course, I couldn't do many things. Most of the things I wanted to do are illegal.

I think the only thing off about this Friday was that it was raining. It never rained on a Friday before.. Well, at least, if I remembered correctly.

I grabbed my rainboots and raincoat. I checked myself over in the mirror once more. Even though I wasn't trying to impress anyone, the daughter of one of the Big 5's has to look presentable. My dad only gets me dresses, to my dismay. I could never rebel against it. He gives me devil eyes if I speak out of turn. A slap if I try to go against him. I think the worst was me sitting in my room for 3 days without any food. Ever since that, I always keep food under my bed. I headed out into the rain.

I ignored the looks I got from everyone as I always have. I don't think they're any better than me, or that I'm any better than them, but they never seemed to like. Especially in school. That's why I'm home schooled now. It once got so bad, someone died. The blame was put on another student immediately, but, in all honesty, it was me. He always bullied me, no matter how hard I tried to avoid him, or ignored him. I even tried to reason with him. I didn't mind if he took my virginity, I just wanted him to stop. But he never did.

It was during a dinner with the grade. He pushed me too far. As he was leaving, I hit in him the head with the candlestick. Like a game of Clue, he was murdered in the Living Room with the candlestick by Avalon. But the player of this game got it wrong, and I was free while some poor guy was put in prison. He was a few years older than me. His name was Tom, I think. He was British, too.

I headed to the place I would only know, the secret bunker. Inside was my gaming equipment, in a beautiful setup designed by me. Even though it was underground, the reception was pretty sweet. Some tech guy did it for me. The price was high, but it was worth it. Gaming is my life. YouTube is my life. And so is candy.

I logged into my YouTube account, ShadowCandyGames. The first thing that popped up was an instant message from a few other YouTubers. The thing is, I just don't _do _multiplayers. I was never one for people, and people were never one for me. I ignored it and was about to play until I got a call from my dad.

"Hello dad."

"Hello, Ava. I need you to come home, I have a surprise."

I mentally sighed. His 'surprises' were something to not be happy or proud of.

"Okay dad, I'll be home soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I shut down everything and unplugged it for safety measures. I headed home in a hurried pace. As I was close to my house, which is in the government building, a large crowd of paparazzi was there. They were formerly, and quickly took pictures and left. Usually, the government wouldn't tolerate, so that means something important is happening. I tried to go through the crowd, but it was too thick. I headed to the nearest coffee shop for the crowd to dim down. As I sat down, I realized my phone was taken. I sighed. 'Ah well...'

I walked into the building holding a coffee. The security guard recognized me and took me to my father. I saw him in the middle of the Big 5's…. and who were those people hanging on the wall…

I gasped, and dropped my coffee. The Big 5's turned to me. Those people on the wall… They were YouTubers… Pewdiepie was hanging in the middle of the other two. The person on the right was CinnamonToastKen, but who was that on the left. They looked down at me. I didn't notice my father walking towards me. Suddenly a heavy hand pressed my face. I stumbled back into one of the security guards. I look up to the the other Big 5's looking away. The YouTubers, they were staring in shock.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT ANSWER MY CALLS, AVALON!"

"Dad…"

"DO NOT DAD ME! You are to go to your room IMMEDIATELY!"

I wanted to punch him. My fists clenched at my sides, and I could see that the unknown YouTuber saw that too. I sighed and unclenched my fists.

"Yes, dad."

I turned away and walked to my room. I sucked on a piece of candy as I laid in bed. Dinner was already ready, and I already ate. I wanted to draw, but I was nervous that Dad would come in and surprise me. Drawing is a mild offence, but any offence is enough for him.

Dad came in around 12. I was supposed to be asleep, but I couldn't. I could hear him enter my room and check on me, and then left. I waited until I heard his heavy snoring from his bedroom, and then got up. I had to check on them. I knew Pewdiepie had a girlfriend, she must be worried sick. I have to help them. Being a YouTuber, I would do anything to help another fellow YouTuber out, even if they don't know I exist. I grabbed a few water bottles and cookies. They must be hungry and thirsty. I also grabbed my everything bag. It helps in a tough situation, and I have a feeling this would be one of those times.

I walked to where they would be, and of course, the security was tight. I had just the thing in one of my pockets. I stole it from one of the labs a few weeks ago. The guy was boasting about it, a so-called 'sleep bomb' designated to make everyone go to sleep. I slipped on the gas mask. I skipped right into the middle of the floor, and, as I thought, they came flocking to me. I dropped the sleep bomb, and it actually worked. I opened the door and saw them. They looked like they were in the middle of a conversation. But their eyes directed to me when I opened the door, and when I closed it, there was an awkward silence. Ken was the first one to speak up.

"Why are you here? You're the daughter of that big leader head."

"Yeah. Are you here to spit at us too?" Pewds looked at me angrily. I backed away a little. I wanted to keep my temper. The other guy moved his arm.

"Guys, leave her be. Let her do what she has to do."

They looked at him in awe. Even though Pewdiepie was the obvious leader, he seemed like a kid at that moment. I giggled. Ken looked at me with a glare.

"What's so funny, huh?!"

"It must be great… to have friends."

They all looked down. I dropped my bag. I had to search for the key.

"What are you doing?"

I ignored them. I had to remember, there was a secret compartment in the wall somewhere, I mean, I designed this room. I know, I must've looked weird feeling against the wall, but I really did forget.

"What are you doing?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"C'mon, tell us."

"Pleease!" Pewds started, then everyone started in.

"AHA!" That immediately stopped them. "Found it!" I pulled out a hair pin from my hair and started to pick the lock. The lock was also designed by me, so it shouldn't be that hard to pick.

After a few seconds of fumbling around, the door to the compartment opened, and in there lied a golden key. I grabbed it and closed the compartment. I turned to them, smirking.

"You didn't expect this girl to be the one saving your asses, now did you?"

They all smiled, but suddenly I heard the sounds of mumbling coming from outside the door.

Hopefully they lost memory of the event.

One of them bust into the room.

Okay, no they didn't. Oh jeez, I'm not ready for a fight! My music isn't in! I didn't even stretch!

I slipped the key in my pocket and grabbed my iPod. I turned on the first song under the playlist 'Upbeat'. I was stretching out my back when one of them started charging out me. You see, all that bullying has made me train. My dad got me someone to train with, too. I ended up beating my trainer, who was a skilled MMA fighter. I got this in the bag if these are a bunch of brainless soldiers. And sure enough, they were. Cocky ones too, they didn't even get back up. After that was done, I turned to the 3 men hanging on the wall. They were wide mouthed.

"Who are you?" The unknown guy asked me.

"Avalon Brooks, daughter of Ronnie Brooks, the 3rd leader appointed to lead the government and Melissa Brooks, wife of Ronnie Brooks, but better known has MeliTune on YouTube. You can call me Ava"

They all gasp when they heard the name. She was amazing, I told you.

"What happened to her?" Ken looked right in my eyes. I turned away.

"She was taken away by the same people she had dinners with every Saturday. She is presumed dead. But enough of that, I'm also a YouTuber."

"Really?! I see you're following in your mother's footsteps."

"Yup! ShadowCandyGames, that's me!"

"I sent you an instant message!" The unknown screamed at me. "Why didn't you respond?"

I brushed off the question and proceeded to unlock their cuffs. They fell to the floor. I gave them the water and the cookies.

"Here. I can show you to a separate exit. Put on a suit. You wouldn't be suspicious."

They did so, and as we were about to leave, the unknown guy ran back. I turned to Pewds.

"What's he going back to get?"

"His mask."

My mouth made an 'O'. He came soon, with a white porcelain mask over his mask. On the mask was a simple face. It was cute.

We walked silently to the alternate exit. Usually, no one came to watch this place over, but today was different. I guess security was doubled because of the terrorists. Only 2 guys were there, easier to manipulate.

"Hey, guys!"

"Miss Ava. What brings you here so late in the night?"

"These 3 wanted to head to the bar. Can you let them through?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Here you go guys."

They started to leave, thanking me for showing them the way. The unknown guy turned to me. He came up really close, and he made it seem like a hug. But, he whispered in my ear, in a deep voice that made shivers go down my back,

"I'm going to instant message you. You can respond, right?" I nodded.

"Then respond. And, I'm coming back for you."

** How did you guys like it? I know, you may be wondering, how in the hell does this relate to Photoshop. Well, that's a secret that will be revealed. And who could that unknown guy be? Tune in next time to find out! Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Punishment

** Hi! So I have a concussion and I'm getting a lot of headaches so I'm taking a break from homework until I feel a little better! So here is the next chapter. It might not be that good, but hopefully you guys will like it ^.^**

I headed back to my apartment. As soon as I opened the door, there was my dad. His face was stern, and I could see an evil glint in his eye. I closed the door and stood outside the apartment. _What was I going to do? As soon as they see I freed the men, my dad wouldn't mind pointing me out. I sighed. Is this what it was going to come to? My mother didn't fret, she took it with pride. Pride for being who she was and not being afraid to express that. _

I walked back into my apartment. All my dad was point to my room and I thanked god I had food under my bed. I could tell this would be a long punishment. I hopped on my bed and soon realized I was pooped. I quickly glanced at my clock. 3am. Damn it. I stared at my ceiling. _What have I done? _I feel asleep thinking about it.

Soon, I felt a tug at my feet. _Was I being dragged out of bed? _I quickly looked up to see about a whole fort of soldiers. I looked at my clock. 8am. Damn it all. I quickly hopped up and they all stood back a little. But one man stood out in the crowd. My old teacher. He grabbed a baton from one of the soldiers pockets and I didn't know what happened next, but I was soon on the floor of my bedroom. They all stood over me as I lost conscious.

**Pewdiepie**

I walked over to Cry's room in this huge home we call the YouTube base. Ever since MeliTune died, we decided to live together. All of us. This huge abandoned military base was our home, and it was pretty amazing. Nothing dull, but instead vibrant.

I knocked on Cry's door. I opened it to see a ruffled up Cry.

"Hey Cry, what's up?"

"I think something's up Pewds. The girl, Ava, she hasn't responded to any of my messages. It's been 4 days, Pewds."

"Woah, Cry, maybe you're overreacting. She obviously didn't want to talk to any of. She looked forced to help us in the first place. Maybe…"

"No, Pewds! She promised me she would respond!"

I sighed. Suddenly I heard a huge commotion from the lunch room. Cry and I headed over, holding our guns. But it was only Ken. He was sitting with Minx, Yami, and Mark. Cry looked towards him.

"What's up Ken?"

"It's the news…" Ken threw the newspaper at Cry's face. Cry looked down at it, and as he kept reading Pewds could see he was becoming angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Cry what's up?"

"Look at this Pewds, look at it!"

I grabbed the newspaper and looked at the front page story.

_Ronnie Brook's Daughter Following Mother's Footsteps?!_

_Daughter accused, tried, and found guilty of helping terrorists escape 5 days ago. A public execution will be held for all those wanting to see._

That was just the headline. Pewds crumpled the paper in his hands. Ken looked towards the 2.

"We have to go save her."

"But it's a public execution, we don't have enough people if it's only us."

"I'll go!" Minx stood up.

"Me too!" Yami followed in her footsteps.

Mark grinned as he said ditto and stood up with his friends.

"This isn't enough." Cry slowly walked down to the seat and slumped down.

"Hey, we'll go!" Across the room stood Dan and Phil from danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil.

Ken's head popped up. "And if this is an extraction mission, we need Adam."

"And Tyler!" Dan shouted.

Cry looked up.

"So it's settled. Ken, Minx, Yami, Mark, Dan, Phil, Adam, Tyler, Cry, and I will go rescue Ava!"

"We need a plan, and I think I have one." Minx smirked. Phil went to go get Tyler, and Pewds went to get Adam. Once they were there and informed of the backstory, everyone sat around Minx and listened to her plan.

** Hey again guys! I might post later on today if I have the time but I doubt it. Back to homework. T_T Bye \(^.^)/**


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

**Hey look! An update! Please enjoy!**

**Seananners**

So the plan was set. I had to sneak in the crowd and free her. Her meaning Avalon. Avalon Brooks. I wonder how she was.

"Earth to Adam?" Yami was snapping his fingers right in my face.

"Oh. Hey Yami. What's up?"

"Have you forgotten the plan? After Mark, Dan, Phil, and I go blasting in, you need to head in. Do you have the knife on you?"

I gripped my knife. "Yep. Ready when you guys are."

We slowly walked into the field. There was fence separating us from the soldiers. Then I saw her. Her clothes were dirty, her hair knotted. She had bruises all over her arms. She looked up, directly at me. Her eyes were strong, even though she was about to be executed. People were spitting on her. I looked towards Cry. He was bubbling over, and Pewds try to calm him down, but I don't think it was working. Cry gave the signal.

Time to move out.

Mark, Phil, Dan, and Yami climbed the fence and removed the coats. Under it were large guns. They fired at the soldiers, providing the distraction. Tyler, who was behind the crowd was leading them away from the fence. _Oh Tyler… _

Pewdie and Cry were hopping over the fence now that the soldiers were cleared. Ken and Minx were heading upstairs disguised as soldiers. I guess to get some of her stuff. I headed towards Ava. She looked at me.

"Why… are you… here?"

"To save you, now c'mon, let's go."

"Be careful, my trainer…" She was tugging at her cuffs. What trainer? Suddenly a foot hit my face and I flew back. I was out for a few seconds, but when I woke up, Cry and Pewdie were over me. I vomited. It felt as if the world was spinning around me.

"Free her, Pewds." Cry directed towards Ava and handed him a lock pick. The trainer, though, kicked him back. Ava tugged at the chains once more, with more force. She looked at her trainer, and then spat at him.

"I thought you were like the father figure I never had. Why are you doing this?" He kicked her right in the face.

"Because, I never expected you to be better than me. You had to know your place."

Ava tugged at her chains once more, and suddenly, they broke off. She scurried away from her trainer, trying to get her balance. Ken and Minx ran down, with clothes and food. Ava grabbed a cookie and some water from Minx.

"Thank you, miss."

"No problem!" Minx then dropped the food and fired one shot, right at the trainer's face. He moved away.

"What the hell…" The trainer bolted at her, Minx frozen with fear. But Ava socked him right in the face.

"What the fuck!" Minx looked at her. Ava grabbed her gun and fired two shots. The trainer screamed in pain at his broken kneecaps. Ava ran over to me.

"Hey are you okay, mister?"

"Yeah, just sort of surprised." I tried to get up but she pushed me down.

"Hey wait. Did you get knocked out when he hit you? Any dizziness or vomiting?"

"Yeah. All three of those."

"Well, then you have a concussion, mister. Come on, let me give you an advil."

Ava grabbed the bag from Ken, and inside was a large advil bottle. She gave me 2 and a bottle of water. I gulped them down, and felt 20 times better. I smiled at her and she grinned back at me. _She seems nice. _She pulled me up and with Tyler, Mark, Yami, Dan, Phil, Ken, and Minx around the car, we got the fuck out of here. Ava looked back and started to cry. I looked to see what was wrong. Her father was standing there, waving. _What exactly happens in there? _


	4. Chapter 4: We've Made it Home

**Hello! Sorry I don't update regularly. If you like The Avengers then check out my fanfic about it. GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ALL! Another thing about this story is that I've been having some serious writers block with it. I think I got this but I'm not sure. Hopefully this isn't a disaster! **

Ava

I started to cry as I saw my dad wave to me. _How dare that asshole?!1 How dare he think he could pose as someone he isn't?! _As we drove, it was silent.

"Let's start by introducing ourselves! I'm Tyler Oakley."

"We're Ian and Anthony from Smosh."

"I'm Adam. I'm also known as SeaNanners."

"I'm Dan from danisnotonfire."

"And I'm Phil from Amazing Phil! Hello!" I waved to them.

"Ava, this is Minx, Mark and Yami." Ken pointed to them and I waved to them too.

"Is there anyway I could pick up my gaming equipment? Like not now, but another time?"

"Yeah, of course!" Cry shouted as he sat next to Pewds as he drove.

We soon neared a large military base that looked abandoned. It was quiet outside, but I could tell the inside was teeming with life. I got out of the car but quickly fell to the floor. I suddenly realized how tired and hurt I was. Cry and Pewds picked me up and helped me back in. As we neared the entrance, I saw Marzia, Pewd's girlfriend. She quickly ran to me and gave me a bear hug. I nearly passed out.

"Thank you for saving him."

I smiled at her. "No problem!"

They brought me inside and suddenly a lot of people clapped for us. I smiled at them. As we headed in more, I saw the infrastructure was nicely planned. We soon stopped in front of a room that said Medics in capital letters. Inside a woman shot up and gave Yami a kiss. Cry and Pewds laid me down on the bed while the woman examined me. It hurt a lot.

"Whats… your name.. nurse?"

She looked at me. "Jessica. I'm Katyllaria on YouTube I guess."

"Hahaha, you seem" she suddenly pushed down on a broken rib and I screamed in pain.

"So you have a broken rib. A few it seems. You have also fractured a skull a little. I would need to perform surgery to get the pieces of skull out before they affect your brain. You need months of bed rest before you can do anything physical. Your ribs need to heal, you hear me? BEDREST FOR YOU!" Jessica smiled at me and I tried to smile back, but it was too much work. I felt somewhat dizzy and sleepy, but I tried my hardest to stay awake.

"C'mon, Ava, we have a room for you already setup." Cry picked me up and Minx and Ken followed him with my stuff.

We soon neared my room. It was beautiful inside. Cry laid me on the bed and I wanted to cough, but I knew if I did, it would be horrible. As soon as I got on the bed I fell asleep.

_It was dark… too dark… I looked around. In front of me stood a large machine with the words FABULIZER on it. Suddenly I heard screams of terror. I looked up to see all the YouTubers being dumped in there. I wanted to scream for them, but my voice wasn't working. When they came out in front of me, they started to laugh and point at me. What happened to them? Why are they doing this to me? _

I shot up but then yelped in pain when the pain from the broken ribs came back to me like a slap in the face. I breathed heavily. I looked at the sheets around me. They were soaked in sweat. I looked out my window and saw it was night. I wanted to go back to sleep, but at the same time I didn't in fear of what my dreams had in store for me. I sat there, thinking.

_What does all that mean?_

**Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed! Byee! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Nightwalk

** Hey guys! Updating has been a hassle the past few weeks because I've been busier than I've expected. But here, lookie, an update! Hope you enjoy!**

I got up from my bed slowly, so I don't hurt my ribs. The room around me was beautifully colored in the light, but now, it just all looks the same. Pitch black. I didn't mind it actually. I loved to walk around during the night.

I exited my room. I peeked my head out into the hallway. It was black. I went back into my room and grabbed my bag and pulled out this really dim flashlight I never threw away, even though I was meaning to. It was perfect for situations like this. The flashlight gave me enough light to see, but not enough for any YouTubers to be awaken by this. I didn't want any of the other YouTubers to wake anyway. I love being alone sometimes.

My feet slapped against the tiled floor in a rhythmic fashion, I guess. I always waited at least half a second to take another step. I wasn't doing this to be even, it was due to my broken ribs. I followed my instincts and headed towards the door. I didn't feel like exploring the inside when I'm probably going to get a tour tomorrow. I got outside and just stood there. The cool breeze hit my face and it felt good. My sweat was getting a little colder, but it was okay.

The base was on top of this cliff/hill. I sat off the cliff part and faced the ocean. The water splashed against the rocky shoreline. The rocks were so sharp they were like spits, and I could just slide humans on it. It was a morbid thought, but I chuckled a little. My ribs hurt at that, but it was a little bit manageable. The breeze from the water had dew drops in it, and it felt amazing. Like rain. Rain is amazing. Not only do I love the rain itself, but also the puddles that accumulate because of it. I always loved playing in the puddles when I was younger, my mother said to me a while back.

I stared at the dark sky. It was full of stars, _What did that dream mean? _The Fabulizer sounded strangely familiar, but I couldn't completely place it. It brought me back a few months ago. I remember this guy named Daniel. He was very handsome and smart, and in his mid 20's. He had this project he was working on, I forgot the name, but it was supposed to change a person. Change their DNA into a perfect code, perfect meaning the government's perfect. He was always flirting with me, and my dad got rid of him because of that. But, he could bring him back now that I'm gone. Was that his project? The "Fabulizer" would be fitting for that sort of thing.

I kicked my feet back and forth off the cliff, my toes curled inwards. The reflection of the moon on the water's surface was being rippled with every sway. I headed down the hill silently and towards the beach. No one was there except a cat who looked very dingy and scruffy. The cat came towards the light of my flashlight. On closer inspection the cat was a beautiful grey tabby with blue eyes. The cat was a girl. It rubbed against my legs and meowed. It had a cute meow.

"I'll name you…. hmm…"

The cat stared at me, seemingly waiting to be named by me.

"Leila Bleu. You like that girl?"

She meowed and rubbed against my legs again in seeming approval. I dug in my bag for some food I could give her. I usually bring food with me to store down in the bunker. I found a can of vienna sausages, which was the only thing I could find that is somewhat close to cat food that was still good. I usually clean the bag everyday, but I haven't for a week. I opened the can and headed towards the water. Leila followed excitedly, and she even went into the water.

"So you like water, hmm, Leila?"

She meowed again.

"What a vocal cat you are." I drained the liquid from the can and went back to the shore. I pulled out a sausage for myself before giving the rest of the can to her. She nibbled on one, licked her lips, and then started eating more. I nibbled on my sausage, but then felt like going for a swim, so I stopped eating. I waited for Leila to be finished with her can so I can throw it away, which took a good 5 minutes. That was good enough. I walked over to water, but this time she didn't follow me. I guess she also followed that waiting rule. I slowly walked into the water and stopped when the water hit my chest. The tide wasn't that strong over here, so I didn't have to do any major swimming. I treaded water for a few minutes until I heard Leila meowing.

"Oh, hey Blue." A male person went to go sit on the sand. My bag was hidden behind a tree, thank god. He didn't seem to notice me bobbing in the water. I ducked slowly but fast, so the water didn't make an unknown ripple. I swam underwater behind a couple of rocks and poked my head up. It was Cry. He was wearing blue PJ's. He gave Leila a can of sardines, but she refused. She didn't seem to like Cry that much, but she did seem to respect him. She pushed the can away, but did go to sit next to him.

"Not hungry, huh?" She meowed at him.

"You're such a vocal cat." She meowed again. He stared out at the water and sighed.

"You know, I saved a girl today. She's pretty nice. But she's the daughter of a governmental figure. Her dad treats her like shit, though. Her mother was a YouTuber, did you know that?" Leila turned to him as if to be interested. It was that obvious that it was me, huh?

"She was a damn good YouTuber, and so is the girl. The girl doesn't sing like her mother though, but she plays video games and it's awesome. I don't know what's going to happen now, though. They may want to find her, and if they do, I've put everyone else at risk. But, I couldn't just let her die when she saved me, man." Leila meowed. Cry petted her head.

"You're too cute. My cat is cuter, though." He laughed as he scratched behind her ears. I floated there. I was pretty annoying to them. Maybe I should just leave…

"But, I sort of don't care if they come. Because we all like her here. We were all discussing during dinner about how cool she is. Gave us something to talk about in a while. I think it was a good choice for her to come here." And with that he got up and left. I wonder if he knew I was here. I doubt he did.

I treaded water some more, then got back to the shore. Leila meowed and rubbed up against my wet leg. I grabbed a new pajama set and underwear and put them on after I dried myself up. I wrung out my wet clothes and put them in a separate pocket away from my dry stuff.

"Bye Leila!" I petted her and walked away. I guess she loved the ocean, because she stayed there and watched me walk away. I got out my flashlight as I headed back into the building. I headed back to my room. I dropped my bag off and slowly laid back into my bed. The sun just started rising. I don't think I could sleep anymore, but soon I found myself drifting to sleep.

**This has been the first chapter in a while with a lot of words. Hoped you enjoyed! I should be posting more over the winter break, but my midterms are after the break, so… yeah. Well, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Few Things

** Yo! Sorry I haven't been updating this. I actually haven't touched this story in a while. It doesn't seem right. Mighty Waddles has shown me the light and now I can see why. Too cliche. Imma fix it in this chapter. I'm not sure if I should go back and edit it or something, whatever. Mighty Waddles private message me about things I should do to fix the story. I feel like every fanfiction I write turns out like this. So I'm going to change that, starting out with this story. PS all the followers of this story please please PLEASE leave reviews so I can get to know you a bit better! Thanks!**

**Ava's POV**

You know, when you're injured, you start to really feel lazy. I used to be active all the damn time before I met these people. I sighed loudly and made noises that sounded like a dog with a toy in its mouth. I waved my hands crazily in the air. Suddenly Cry walked in and I sat up faster than expected, making me scream loudly and plop back on my bed in pain.

"What the hell were you doing?" Cry asked me.

"I'm not sure myself…" I scratched the back of my neck nervously. He laughed.

"Well are you okay?"

"Ummm, no I have broken ribs." I pointed to my ribs.

"Oh yeah… Do you want breakfast?"

"No, not that hungry." I told him, turning to face the wall. Something doesn't feel right about being here. Even though my dad wasn't the best of dads, he was still my dad, and I sort of miss him a little…

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Just… " I sighed again. He walked out my room. I stared at my window. I really wanted to go outside, but not have anyone bombarding me with 'hello's or 'good morning's and shit. I grabbed my sketchbook and headphones, then proceeded to crawl out the window. I jumped a little, as the window was a good 3 feet above the ground. I landed and smiled as my feet touched the soft grass. I walked towards the cliff. The breeze blew my hair around, and while I was happy, I felt like disappearing. I plopped my body on the edge of the cliff, my feet dangling off the ledge.

I opened my sketchbook and looked at my crappy drawings. I couldn't draw people, yet I tried that every time. I found more luck in drawing heads or animals. Right now, I didn't feel like drawing. I felt like creating. I ripped out a page from my sketchbook and made a paper airplane. As I threw it, the breeze picked it up and it went farther than I actually thought it would. I clapped and cheered for the little plane, hoping it would reach the water. It landed on the sand below and my heart dropped a little.

I made a couple more before I felt someone touching my back. I quickly turned around and screamed in pain again, my ribs aching. I saw long brown hair that had ribbons on the end and I immediately knew who this was.

"Ava!" She grabbed me in a hug and I was quite annoyed. She was the daughter of one of the other big 5's and her name was Amber. She was a bit younger than me, being 13, but had the biggest brain ever. She sucked at sports, but was quite the smarty. She helped me quite a bit with math and science. Designing required no math skills. Doing homework? You bet your ass Amber was there most of the time.

"Hi Amber…." I said as she squeezed me tighter.

"I know you think I'm annoying but isn't that what sisters are for?"

"You aren't my sister." I swatted her long hair away from my face.

"Well, little monster, your daddy misses you. He wants you to return." I waved my hand dismissively.

"No thanks."

"Come on, stop fighting and make peace! Peace makes the world go 'round, man!" I sighed at Amber's miserable interpretation of a hippie. If that's what she was trying to go for anyway. But she was right. Maybe I should stop fighting for once.

"Who is this?!" I heard Minx ask, and a gun cock. I grabbed Amber away from behind me and sat her in my lap. My ribs hurt under the stress.

"This is my friend, Amber. She can't harm us." Minx looked at her.

"I bet she's a Big 5's kid." I could feel Amber shiver in fear.

"No, she's cool… I guess…" Amber was a goody two shoes, but she knew how to keep a secret. "Right, Amber? You won't tell anyone?" She nodded her head.

"I..I pro...mise…" Her voice was shaky under the tension. Minx was about to fire and alarm the others.

"Please Minx, let her go." Minx looked at her with squinted eyes.

"... Fine." She motioned for Amber to follow her.

"No! Please, don't hurt me!" She was moving.

"Amber, stop moving! You're going to fall off the cliff!" Amber took one look down the cliff and hopped out my lap to the grass.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." Amber was crying.

"No please! I'm too young to die!"

"Amber, she isn't going to hurt you!" I yelled at her with all my might, hurting my ribs. Amber looked at me and saw I was serious.

"...Okay… I'll go with you…" She walked slowly to Minx. When she was close enough, Minx grabbed her hand and led her along. I sighed and turned back to the paper airplanes I made.

As I threw them, I couldn't help but think about what Amber said, even though she was joking around. Make peace and stop fighting. Why do I fight anyway? I guess its because I'm not smart enough to express my feelings. I rubbed my head.

"Why must thinking be so haarrrdd?!" I felt like punching myself in the face. I climbed back into my room and changed into something proper. I needed to take a stroll.

I walked to the bunker. I climbed under and went to my desk. I turned on my computer and checked my YouTube. I saw on the first page a video of me fighting my old trainer. I looked at myself and suddenly felt a pang. I collapsed on the floor as I remembered being kicked in the stomach repeatedly. I remember that that was the first time I coughed up blood. I laughed at my fear that only happened a few days ago. I always trained, but I was never ready for real fights like that. Fights that were serious and had an impact on my future. I wasn't like a gangster or anything. If anything I was a bragging little fuck. I acted big during that, but inside I was nervous as hell. I'm afraid of death like any other person.

I turned on my recording software and went on Garry's Mod. I joined a game of Trouble in Terrorist Town and saw that SeaNanners, EatMyDiction, and ChilledChaos was on. I stayed away from SeaNanners but ended up being shot by him any way.

"*sigh*... Never Trust Nanners…" I said into the mic.

I played a couple of rounds and then stopped recording. I then played some Pac Man, Tetris, and Galaga, a few great classics that really helped me pass the time. I then edited the video and broke it up, so that way I had a couple of videos to last me a couple of days. I exited the bunker and walked to this hidden meadow I found a couple of months back. Even though I was a complete computer nerd, I loved flowers and ribbons. I don't know man, it's my girl hormones. I picked a few of the white Daisies and headed back. On the way, my tummy rumbled, so I went back into the bunker and made myself a quick sandwich or two.

I snuck into my room to find Pewds, Cry and Ken in there. I looked at them weirdly and they looked at me.

"...What are you guys doing in my room?" I asked.

"Well, you weren't here and we had a hunch you would come back to your room somehow." Ken said.

"Here, Pewds, flowers for Marzia." I handed him the white daisies. He smiled at me widely.

"Thanks! She'll love these." I yawned.

"I'm quite tired. I'll be going to bed now." They exited the room after saying goodnight. I changed into my pajamas and turned to see Minx in the doorway.

"I don't know what happened between you and that Amber girl, but on the way to her building, she told me that you're going to leave. Is this true?"

"I didn't saw that to her at all. She told me to go back with her and I said, 'No thanks.' Just like that too. Nothing else."

"Oh, okay… just wondering…." Minx walked away as I laid down. Dear jesus, why did Amber have to come?!

**Hi! Hope this chapter cleared a few things up. I'm sorry I got so quickly into the fighting stuff that I didn't properly introduce this character. So, excluding the unexpected meeting of the young tutor Amber and a few other things, this is basically a day in the life of Avalon! I should be doing an update in February, and I know what you're thinking, 'February?! Really?!' Yeah I have midterms and shit. But feel free to strike a conversation with me through Private Message or leave a comment and I'll try to respond to you. Sound like a plan? Good! Later!**


End file.
